Talk:Go'Bhu Gascon
This thing is not lv41? i soloed this as a DRG85/RDM42, several minutes after fighting Bo'Who Warmonger, and it is almost three times as weak as Bo'Who (who is lv37 or so). this NM is likely lv20-25 or extremely weak for its level. 3/12/2012 Testimonials: :* Solo SAM50/WAR: Pretty easy. I used Seigan + Third Eye, but it could be done without it as I was being hit by another Quadav link and I had 80%+ HP left. :* Solo PLD50/WAR25: With ease even with a quadav link. :* Solo DNC45/NIN22: Easily. Get 300% TP and 5 Finishing Moves on weaker mobs then fight the NM, when your shadows are down use Violent Flourish to stun and cast shadows. Never went below 200% TP during the fight. :* Solo WAR45/THF21: Ensure TP above 100%, Sneak Attackattack then sturmwind, warcry then Mighty Strikes, dropped 2 Quadav Augury Shell with TH1. Ensure that you clear the area before fight to prevent unwanted links. :* Solo RDM47/THF15: More or less an Incredibly Tough fight. Fished from the upper level down to the 'main level' with a spell. Used Convert once and had one Easy Prey aggro, Silver Quadav, which drained a nice bunch of mana and hit points. After 2 sleeps on that though, another player strolled about and slayed it while Go'Bhu Gascon was almost dead already. Another thing to note in addition to the quite inappropriate subjob / level is that my equipment was around LvL 1-41, mostly between 1-30... So with good equipment and subjob, it shouldn't be much of a problem at all. :* Solo RDM44/NIN22: Cleared area of Quadavs beforehand, pulled with a spell. Keep buffs and shadows up as much as possible and it's not a hard fight. Got a link towards the end but wasn't a problem. Decent gear. :* Solo DRK53/WAR26: Had to use two hour due to Bio from a link, other than that, a fairly easy fight, didn't drop below 100hp. Equiptment mostly between lvl 40 and 50. Pulled from the upper level to the lower with Bio. :* Solo RDM42/DNC21: Cleared Too Weak Quadavs from lower level. Pulled from the upper level to the lower with Dia II, managed to avoid links with upper level Quadavs. Kept Dia II/Bio II on mob. Used Stoneskin initially (was unable to recast during fight), Refresh, Curing Waltz, Blaze Spikes, Phalanx, Thunder, and Drain Samba. HP dropped to nearly 100 after Shell Bash. Not great gear, but level-appropriate, good gear equipped. Used neither Chainspell nor Convert. :* Solo MNK42/DNC: Fairly Easy, took out quadavs around Gascn for tp then for the fight with gascon when he contacts two or more hits use waltz, also drain samba and quickstep - no tp moves, save for waltz :* Solo WHM55/BLM: Fairly Easy, Buffed Up Used Slow and Paralyze while Casting Fire and Blizzard over and over . Used Cure III Twice . Over All not to Difficult Just get it into a corner away from the other Quadavs. Used Seraph Strike Once Helped knock it down. :* Solo WHM61/SMN30: Stoneskin, a few Banish II's, Repose when the SS falls, was over in less than 5 minutes, soloed easily. Started fight with 75% HP and less than 50% MP, ended fight with about 65% HP and about 25% MP, even with Auto Refresh--DharKhon of Shiva Server 07:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :* Very easy fight as 56SAM/28DNC using only Hasso, Drain Samba and Animated Flourish to pull from upper levels. Links didn't matter -- Xyous 15:00, 13 June 2010 :* Solo SAM47/DNC: Some difficulty due to links, could be avoided by clearing a little area. Used my two hour and some heals but not a difficult fight. -- krismatth3 - 15:41, 25 June 2010 :* SOLOed by a 63SMN/31WHM easy used fenrir, cresent fang, NM paralyzed NM dead. :* SOLOed by a 45MNK/DNC, with ease